We Don't Eat
by BreathingDelena
Summary: They have a plan to kill Klaus. A good, strong, plan. Will it work, or will they be forced to live with Klaus for the rest of time? D/E 3x09-Homecoming. PLEASE REVIEW!


_HELLO EVERYBODY! Oh. My. GOD! D/E in the last episode was like dying and going to heaven. . .but here I am, telling the tale! Just the looks they give each other. . .shivers go down my spine! So, since I've seen all the trailers for the next episode, and pretty much know everything they're letting us know, I have decided to write this. This is basically my prediction of the next episode, now that I've seen the most recent episode. This is told from Elena and Damon's point of view, which I usually don't do. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!_

Mikael left the house, leaving Damon and I alone. "So, I have to kill him."  
>Damon nodded stiffly, taking a swig from his bourbon.<br>I frowned. "Do you think I'll be able to do it?"  
>"I don't know," he whispered. "I hope so." He threw his glass into the fireplace and was suddenly standing in front of me. His face was crumpled in pain. "Because I can't lose you." I smiled at his repeated words. So I played along.<br>"You won't." I prayed the rest of this scene wasn't going to play out again. He smiled a broken smile and stepped closer to me. He cupped my face in his hands, and leaned in.  
>"If anything does happen to you," he murmured, his warm breath blowing in my face. "I want you to know this-I love you, Elena."<br>I tried to smile, though I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "I already know that, Damon," I whispered.  
>"Just making sure," he breathed. And then he pulled away from me, and I really wasn't happy about it.<p>

Everything was in order.  
>We had found Mikael.<br>Stefan had lured Klaus back to Mystic Falls.  
>I was going to kill Klaus.<br>Stefan was on our side.  
>There was no way to describe the way the nerves flooded through my veins. I was going to kill the man who was holding Stefan hostage-or at least some form of it. Stefan was going to be free of Klaus' compulsion. We were going to save Stefan.<br>I held the weapon under my shawl, careful to hide it from everyone at the dance. Klaus had just gotten on the stage and basically made undercover threats. I hurried into the room Mikael and I planned to meet. Mikael was already there, sitting in one of the comfy chairs.  
>He looked not right. "What's wrong?" I gulped.<br>"Nothing. It's just, I've waited for a few years to kill Niklaus," he laughed nervously. "Just never thought I'd see the day." I nodded. Damon was here somewhere. I wanted to see him before this happened. He'd help me stay calm. I bit my lip. I _really _needed to see him.  
>Too late.<br>Klaus burst through the door on the opposite side of the room. He had a wicked smile on his face until he saw his father. His face fell. "So, they found you," he murmured. I was so surprised. Klaus had never sounded surprised, nervous, or scared since the day I met him. He was always so cocky. Now he looked like a child who was told there was no Santa Claus.  
>"Are you going to kill me, father?" Klaus asked. Nope. He was cocky again. But still, I could tell he was upset.<br>"Well that was the plan. . .Elena?" Mikael slammed Klaus into the wall, stabbing a wooden stake into one of his lungs. "This is going to be fun." He pulled out the stake and shoved it into his opposite lung. Klaus groaned in pain, though he healed faster than any other vampire, straightening up immediately, a spark remaining in his eyes. Mikael stabbed it into his heart. Klaus' eyes widened with pain and shock. Though it didn't kill him.  
>He just fell limp slightly, but was able to reach up and yank it out. Mikael released him, and he fell to the ground. I had this terrible feeling Klaus was going to get strong enough to kill Mikael, leaving me and him alone.<br>"I hear you're a hybrid now, Niklaus?"  
>"Yep," he breathed, rubbing his chest.<br>"And she's the key to making hybrids?"  
>"How'd you know?" he asked sarcastically. But Mikael still responded.<br>"Word travels."  
>"So, let's get down to business, shall we? You want me dead so I can't sire myself a new race." Mikael nodded. "But, you could just get rid of that problem without killing me." I watched as Klaus glanced over at me. My whole body froze up.<br>"Oh, but why would_ that_ be fun?" Klaus smirked, and jumped at Mikael. Mikael slammed into the ground right next to where I was standing only a few seconds ago. I got as tight to the wall as possible. Mikael pushed Klaus back into the opposite wall, and so on.  
>"ELENA!" Mikael shouted. "THE DAGGER!" I knew it was time. I came rushing forward, aiming the dagger for Klaus' heart.<br>"KILL HER!" Klaus plead. I kept coming at him. Suddenly I felt a terrible pain coming from my neck. It felt like my skin was being torn open.  
>Someone was biting me. It wasn't Klaus or Mikael, and there were no other vampire's- that I knew about anyways-wanting me dead. My heart sunk.<br>"Stefan!" I shouted, trying to push at the body behind me. I felt my knees grow weak. The arms that used to be there for comfort, wrapped around me so I wouldn't sink to the ground-while he tried to kill me. Finally, when my eyes slipped close, Stefan released me, and I sunk to the ground.  
>I rose my head. No! Mikeal was dead. No, no, no! Klaus was gone, but Stefan was still standing behind me. I let my head hit the floor. I wasn't going to die. In a minute, Stefan was going to drag me away with Klaus, and I was going to be his blood bag until the day I do die.<p>

_**DAMON'S P.O.V  
><strong>_  
>I hurried into the room where I expected Klaus to be dead. But when I entered, the first thing I saw was Elena's crumpled body sitting at Stefan's feet. Stefan was licking his lips, clearing the last of her blood from his face. Mikael had his heart ripped out on the other side of the room-he was dead.<br>I shook my head at Stefan and walked up to kill him. I punched him so hard in the face he was sent flying to the ground. I kicked, and punched, and stabbed at him until he was laying on his back, looking as close to dead as I've ever seen anybody. But, despite everything he'd done to the girl I loved, I couldn't kill him.  
>I leant down next to Elena and swiftly picked her up, taking her home.<p>

I laid her down on her bed, pushing the hair out of her face and away from the bite marks. So much for a Saint Stefan breakthrough. I whispered her name a few times, needing to make sure she was okay. Her eyes fluttered open. "Damon," she sighed, tears in her eyes.  
>"I'm here," I murmured. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. "I need to give you my blood." Shock crossed her expression.<br>"No, what if-"  
>"I won't let anyone touch you until it's out of your system." She nodded stiffly. I bit into my wrist and offered it to her. She sat up, holding her head when she became dizzy. I held her shoulder to keep her from falling down. She hesitantly sucked the blood from my wrist. "That's enough," I whispered, and she pulled away.<br>She looked down at her ruined dress. "I need to change," she whispered. I nodded. She stood up, wobbling a bit. I stood up, too, and walked her to the bathroom.  
><em><strong><br>ELENA'S P.O.V **_

I felt like crap. Even worse, Stefan had done this to me. He didn't have any emotions-not towards me at least. And I really didn't care anymore. I tore off the dress I was wearing and grabbed a tank top and shorts and walked out of the bathroom. Damon looked over at me and smiled, though it didn't quite touch his eyes. I sat on the side of my bed next to him, and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer.  
>That's when I broke down. "He never loved me, did he?" I sobbed. "I was just a replacement for Katherine. Katherine was his humanity, and he wanted it back."<br>"It's okay, it's going to be okay," he murmured into my hair. So Damon held me, he held me while I cried for what seemed like hours. He held me while I cried over his brother who had lost his humanity. He held me while I longed to stay with him forever. He held me until I fell asleep. . .

_**DAMON'S P.O.V**_

I watched as she drifted to sleep in my arms. I laid down with her in my arms, holding her to my chest, and pulled the blanket over the both of us. I really wasn't sure if she was right about Stefan. I had no idea how he operated. I squeezed Elena as she murmured something that wasn't audible. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. She shivered and pulled herself closer to me.  
>It was so strange how the tables had turned. How I was Elena's save harbour when Stefan attacked, rather than the other way around. Maybe Stefan couldn't be saved.<br>But, even if I had never admitted it, I will always have hope.

_**Alright so, explanation time! I really don't know what's going to happen in this episode. But I'm pretty positive about this-Klaus isn't going to die. . .yet! They never get what they want so easily, and for Mikael to come just like that-well, at the cost of Katherine-they aren't going to get another easy way out. I also don't think we're gonna get a D/E kiss before winter hiatus-though I'd sure love one-and I don't think Elena is gonna tell Damon she loves him just yet-let's hope I'm wrong. Anyways, I think Stefan is gonna screw everything up. . .He's still under Klaus' compulsion, it's possible. I'm so excited yet sad for this episode! BOO YOU WINTER HIATUS! WAAH! **_


End file.
